Season 2
The Space RP was the second Season of RP under the new format. This season occurred in a futuristic world where humanity spread to the other planets and was a direct sequel to Season 1. Out Of Character Info Director and Staff The RP Director for Season 2 was Crimson Isles, this was the first season directed by him, following RE's Season 1. (Need info on important staff members) How it worked (Need Info on how the RP worked). It was a sequel to Season 1. In-Character Info Normal World History The History of the world remained normal until the Season 1 point of divergence Season 1 History See also: Season 1 This includes the point of divergence for Season 1 and the history of Season 1 Lore of Season 2 ''A Brief History of Our Solar System from The Pax Terra up to The Age of Unease (200 PE- 200 SE)'' Pre Exodus Civilization or The Pax Terra In order to understand The Age of Unease one must first have a basic understanding of The Solar System PE (Pre Exodus). In the year 400 PE (once known as 2067 AD) one nation emerged from the ashes of a devastating war that ravaged Terra. This nation called itself the Terran Empire and united all of Terra under one banner. It is uncertain, but some historians believe that there is strong evidence that the Terran Empire discovered a secret bunker in Antarctica that contained a treasure trove of scientific knowledge and even several machines capable of launching payloads into orbit. The Terran Imperial scientists used this technology along with highly advanced artificial intelligence technology that they had discovered in the ocean to begin a space program. After fifty years (350 PE) space was abuzz with commerce and activity as miners traversed the skies in search of lucrative mineral resources on various asteroids and worlds. Wherever the miners went civilization followed as cities sprung up to provide refueling stations and commodities for the miners. Eventually the Terran Imperial government began a process of intense terraforming on the various worlds and made every significant world habitable. As they explored they discovered alien life on several worlds ranging from the sentient but primitive Martians to the massive sea creatures the Jovian moons and the deadly sand worms of the Space Dust regions that appear to have spread world to world via panspermia. The interplanetary Terran Empire thrived for only a short time however. The Age of Imperial Collapse As human civilization flourished the vastly distant planets, moons, and asteroids began to develop their own unique cultures. These ranged from the Martians who went native and adopted the culture of the non-human Aboriginal Martians to the Asteroidal miners whose lives heavily revolves around the immense cave systems of the asteroids. As the decades passed (80 PE), the Terran Empire found it harder to keep control of worlds that began to view themselves as Terrans no longer. This tension coalesced and came to a head in the First Martian War (91 PE). The Terran Empire suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of the coalition of former Terrans and Aboriginal Martians. The Martian secession from the empire encouraged many other worlds to become independent. However, the Martians did not enjoy their independence for long because, in an attempt to reclaim the former empire, The Terran Admiral, Nianthor, mounted a massive invasion to reconquer Mars. This resulted in the genocidal Second Martian War (94-99 PE) in which Martian culture was all but destroyed and Aboriginal Martians driven to extinction. After their success against the Martians in this devastating war the Terran Empire sent new colonists to Mars (100 PE). The new Terran colonists flourished under the watchful eye of Terra and staunchly maintained their Terran culture. But despite their success on Mars the Terran Empire was in a death spiral and unable to recover any of its other former territories. Eventually the Terran government itself collapsed and several small nations popped up amidst its rubble (89 PE). The collapse of the Terran Empire was disastrous for the Solar System as a whole. Long distance interplanetary commerce effectively ceased due to predations from renegade spacers and pirates. Due to the rapidly changing nature of space Most maps of the Solar System became incredibly out of date, rendering attempts to navigate more hostile areas of space such as the Asteroid Belt almost impossible. This caused a split between the inner and outer planets and resulted in many of the outer worlds that relied on imported food and water from the inner worlds to decline in population (70 PE). Due to the population decline of the outer planets Spice production took an immense downturn an even ceased in some of the most Spice rich worlds, plunging the outer worlds into poverty (50 PE). The primitive spacecraft of the time required their operators to be under the influence of Spice in order to navigate at such high speeds between planets. The collapse of the spice market ended interplanetary travel and led to there being almost no exchange between the different planets for almost forty years (11 PE). The Age of the New Navigators It was around this time, 11 PE, that two men were independently working on discovering a substitute for the now almost mythical lost drug known as spice. For decades scientists had worked in vain to develop artificial to Spice to no avail. Because of these previous failures in attempting to develop a drug to allow biological organism to navigate space a Terran scientist, Dr. Nikola Alset, decided that organic organisms could never navigate space and that the whole concept of Spice had been a hoax created by the Terran government to disguise their advanced artificial intelligence used for navigation. He found an old, almost ancient, cube that contained a highly sophisticated artificial intelligence and used this as proof for his theory. Alset reverse engineered it to create his first navigational AI. He discarded all of the personality and emotion aspects of it to allow it to devote more cpu to navigation alone. He kept the original voice however and every Alset AI since then has used the same original voice out of respect to Dr. Alset. At the same time a scientist from a relatively minor aquatic city on Europa had an idea. Dr. Aldous Darwin was observing an enormous creature that had been lured from the depths of the sea being butchered for the precious ichor that flowed through its veins. He observed the dockhands using plasma torches to cut through the crustaceous beasts thick exoskeleton and speculated about how such armor would fair in space. He took his idea to his colleague, Dr. Victor Nietsneknarf, who was the eminent Europan authority on genetic engineering. They began conducting experiments until they finally created creature the size of a bus that could survive in a vacuum. Both the Darwin and Alset eventually brought their discoveries to their respective governments. Both men received enormous amounts of money and were hailed as heroes of their nations and new pioneers. The Age of Settlement Begins Due to the discoveries and developments made by Alset and Darwin interplanetary spaceflight began to resume around the year 3 PE. Their technologies rapidly spread and were adopted by the other nations they encountered and by the year 1 PE all of the inner worlds (Mercury, Venus, Terra, Luna, Mars) and the Jovian Moons (Io, Europa, Ganymede, Calisto, Titan) were capable of interplanetary travel. This rapid adoption of the new technologies and rediscovery of interplanetary travel along with the food surplus of the Jovian Moons and Inner Worlds resulted in the start of the Age of Settlement lasting from 1 PE until 45 SE (Settled Era). The start of this era is marked by the first known successful Trans-Asteroidal Belt Navigation since the end of the Spice trade. This was done by the Terran Captain Archibald VonBojangles. He reopened contact with the Outer Solar System. Following the renewed contact settlers flooded from the interplanetary capable worlds to other worlds that had remained depopulated for over a century. This resettling is what gives the Age of Settlement and, by extension, the Settled Era their names. Goods and food began to flow along the old trade routes and The Solar System began to flourish again as dozens of new cities were settled as well. However harmony was not to last long. The Age of Voidal Wars This time of peace did not last long. In the year 45 SE the Age of Settlement came to an abrupt end in the Lunar incident. Tensions between those nations that had adopted the Alsetan Method, which had become to be known as Clankers due to their reliance on machinery, and those adopting the Darwinist Method, whom are now known as Fabricators) began to rise from a rivalry not dissimilar to the ancient rivalry between the competing ideologies of the near-mythical United States and Soviet Union. The rivalry came to a head in the Lunar Incident. The various Clanker nations inhabiting Terra were dismayed by the establishment of a Europan Fabricator military base in a small Terran nation on Luna. This resulted in a game of brinkmanship where the Fabricators and Clankers jostled to increase the amount of nations in The Solar System following their Scientific Philosophy. The Lunar Incident served as a catalyst for First Voidal War in 47 SE. The original aggressor is unknown, but what is known is that shortly after a flight of Clanker strike fighters entered the Lunar atmosphere half of them left Luna and the capital of the Lunar nation that had first Joined the Fabricators had been completely destroyed. The First Void War ended in 50 SE with the signing of the Asteroidal Armistance on Ceres. But the Asteroidal Armistance did little to quell tensions and was followed by the Second Voidal War in 52 SE and lasting until 56 SE. This was followed by a further twelve Voidal Wars lasting on and off from 58 SE until 103 SE. After the Age of Voidal Wars ended in 103 SE The Solar System returned to a state of uneasy peace marked by occasional small wars on individual planets or between various moons, but no significant interplanetary wars. Age of Unease This peace that followed the Age of Voidal Wars is known as the Age of Unease. It has been an uneventful period with no interplanetary wars. Most wars have been local wars of subjugation rather than massive ones arising from ravenous empire building or conflicting ideologies. The Age of Unease began in 103 SE and has lasted until the present date of 200 SE. The new year begins, will The Age of Unease persist? Or are we on the precipice of a New Age? Category:Seasons Category:Season 2